


Wishes

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Harry snippet.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at Allecto's behest for a first-line meme.

There are many, many, many things that Harry wants. The list grows with each passing year, as it so happens.

It used to be fairly small:

1) A room that is not a cupboard.  
2) Food.  
3) A friend.

Then came Hogwarts, which fixed all of those wants, but only brought along new ones:

1) A family like Ron's.  
2) Voldemort to die, like any normal fricking human being when hit by a Killing Curse. Erm. Well, you know what I mean.  
3) To pass his classes.  
4) A girlfriend.

The last one was a bit of a variant need. It has started out being directed at Cho and then slowly, when Harry wasn't looking (and he objected to this, it was sneaky and underhanded) Luna.

So far number three was going moderately well and the rest...left something to be desired. But that was okay, because Harry, despite what everyone thought. Could wait for things. In the meanwhile, it was summer and he wasn't with the Dursley's not anymore, he'd been smuggled into the Weasley's as per normal.

Last night him and Ron had stayed up playing a disastrous game of chess and Ginny and him had discovered the art of casual making out when nobody was looking. All right, Harry had discovered it. It was obvious that Ginny was quite well-versed.

This morning this twins are at the Burrow for no apparent reason and Arthur's already gotten home when Harry awakes. Ron grins with his mouth full and beckons Harry to come sit. Molly has pancakes waiting, and a glass of orange juice.


End file.
